


It's Not a Date, It's Destiny

by Destini Islands (Destini)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, POV Alternating, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Destini%20Islands
Summary: "Just be more careful...what's going on, Garfield?"He forgot today's excuse. But he also feels like she'd know it was an excuse anyway.In that case, he doesn't make one."I just wanted to see you today. So I came early."-----An alternative beginning of the known tale of a group of teenagers, connected in ways bigger than anyone could imagine...





	It's Not a Date, It's Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> The very last of my October requests! Teen Titans is my fave but I've never written them before so I struggled a bit to find that sweet balance, but just like in canon, friendship was the answer LOL

————-⋌(⁰⊖⁰)⋌————

Garfield watches for her like a hawk. Of course, he  _ is _ a hawk at the moment. His shift doesn't start for another hour but he eagerly waits in the tree outside the animal rescue center, not noticing the glances of pedestrians who pass him on the sidewalk below.

A chilly autumn breeze ruffles his green feathers, but he forgets it when he sees the purple hair turn the corner. His beak opens. It's as much as he can smile at the moment before it turns into a startled squawk.

His body feels like it’s ripping. He's human again and falling.

"Ah!"

He doesn't hit the ground, flailing and hovering right above what would've been a half-grassy and half-concrete landing.

"Didn't I tell you to stop waiting for me, bird boy?"

His heart skips a beat and then lurches as he falls completely to the ground. Garfield jumps up immediately with a grin on his face.

"Raven! Good afternoo-"

He isn't made to shut up by force this time. Although it feels like it. Raven’s hand is unnervingly gentle as it brushes his hair back down and removes a leaf.

She doesn't meet his gaze as she disinterestedly inspects the orange-and-brown plant, twisting it between fingers.

"Uh-," he tries to continue, cheeks hot. "Sorry."

Her eyes finally meet his. And they’re always like this - telling him nothing while unfairly making him tell everything. As a brilliant shade of royal violet, her eyes always make him think of her as some sort of queen. They’re beautiful and far too distracting. Again.

"Just be more careful...what's going on, Garfield?"

He forgot today's excuse. But he also feels like she'd know it was an excuse anyway.

In that case, he doesn't make one.

"I just wanted to see you today. So I came early."

He's never seen this expression before. Surprise. Too much? Something about her showing him a new emotion in addition to touching his hair so delicately makes Garfield too bashful to be concerned.

"Oh...do you want to come to the cafe then?"

His head is nodding before she even finishes. Raven avoids his expectant gaze as she tends to do, but she doesn't immediately start walking. He’s not sure if he imagined her mouth opening or not, but as if changing her mind, she marches past him. Garfield eagerly follows her a few stores down, turning into a dog with his wagging tail for a few seconds and then back before she can turn to notice.

"I'm here early again," she whispers upon entering, employee key in hand. The man at the front desk doesn't react, flipping a page in his book as the two of them slip past bookshelves to the back of the library that pretends it's a cafe.

The plush booth would sit four if books weren't splayed over some of the brown, vintage cushions. It's their usual spot and Raven quickly piles them neatly on the table.

Garfield watches her with a grin before the title of the last, piled book grabs his attention:  _ Working Cells _ . His eyes continue to read down the stack:  _ Human Evolution, Phenology for the Modern Age, Abilities: Special Animals Edition _ .

She catches his eye and shrugs. "I was here late reading, trying to figure out your problem. I guess I forgot to put them back when the shop closed. I'll be right back."

"O-oh, wait, I'll help!"

"I don't need help, especially if it involves y-"

It's too late. He's a gorilla now, easily scooping the books to carry off the table and standing for instruction.

Raven sighs and takes the first book out of his large, furry palms.

"Just follow me."

She walks to a shelf and peeks through it to see the manager still reading at the front. She raises a finger to her lips and Garfield tries to suppress a giggle. Raven rolls her eyes but he still sees the small, relaxed smile as she turns and heads down the rows.

It doesn't take long, some of the book placements she remembers without even checking the information on their spines. Garfield thinks she’s incredible.

They tiptoe back to the booth and Garfield pauses. Uh oh, problem.

"Gar?" Her confusion becomes concern. "Oh. Are you stuck?"

He nods his furry head.

"Crap. Hold on."

Raven peeks again to check on the manager before raising a hand towards him. Her eyes glow black and his fur stands on end as he feels the sensation of electricity in the air. He used to fear the jolt of Raven seeming to grab his own soul, but now it’s almost comforting to feel the cool, invisible hand that envelopes him for only a moment.

He warps back with a gasp then smiles apologetically.

"Thank you. Sorry. That usually never happens."

It’s somewhat true. It’s been happening more and more frequently. A confusing loss of control over his forms.

"Uh huh," she says, clicking her tongue.

She slips back into the booth and he follows slowly.

"So...did you learn anything?"

"Uh...probably not anything useful," she admits with a grumble.

"Maybe I can help you look?"

She raises an eyebrow. "You want to...read?"

"I know a lot about animals," he pouts. "I bet I can help figure out or explain stuff. And if it's for me I should be helping anyway."

Raven gives him a once-over. He expects rejection, but she nods.

"Sure, I guess."

"Oh, okay! Then it's a date!"

He chokes immediately upon saying it. "Er, not like - I just meant - haha, well, that reminds me! Not speaking of dates!"

He's a genius. A master of conversation.

"Not speaking of dates?" she echoes, waiting.

"Not speaking of dates...are you busy this weekend?"

Even her scrutinizing gaze is pretty.

"That depends. Why?"

"My friend Vic has a football game on Saturday. Our school against your school. I was hoping you'd be there?"

"You're hoping to see the enemy?"

He laughs. "I'm hoping to see a friend!"

She blinks and his laugh falters. "We - uh - are friends, right?"

"That depends..."

His breath hitches.

"...Are you buying my food?"

He groans and laughs. "Don't scare me! Yeah, sure. Since I _ did _ ask."

Raven giggles quietly and Garfield forgets he's upset.

"Then I guess I'll be there. It's a not-date."

Garfield grins. "It's a not-date."

・・・・★・・・・★ ・・・・

Raven didn't want to go. Why did she even agree to this farce? Since when had she cared about American football? She only knew the rules theoretically. Oh, well. Experiences grow the person or something according to her mother.

She lands gracefully in the parking lot of Titan High School. Alone. Why hadn't they decided when and where to meet? For once, she wishes she had a cellphone. Using her powers to locate him with so many minds around would only give her a splitting headache.

With these sideways glances from classmates she recognizes, maybe it's inevitable. She hated this new feeling of self-consciousness, a hand tentatively moving to massage her temple. Raven can admit that she feels nervous about being seen meeting Garfield but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

Goosebumps ripple across her skin and she turns on her heel immediately. A boy with black hair, paying no attention to anything but a piece of crumpled paper in his hand, was headed straight for her.

He pauses and blinks, looking up through his sunglasses.

"Oh! Uh, sorry there, ma'am."

Ma'am? They look the same age!

He steps to the side to continue walking but as he passes her, stops again.

The boy turns around and meets her gaze. Raven can’t see his eyes but she knows they’re on him. She doesn't know what this connection is - like a tight string is squeezing her wrist. It's instant and that is terrifying.

"Are you...Raven?" he asks. The sunlight hits him at a perfect angle where she can see brilliant blue eyes searching hers. They’re too knowing, and they definitely don't feel like they belong to an immature highschool boy.

"Yeah." 

Regardless, she doesn't lie or skirt the question. She doesn't feel the need to.

He smiles faintly. "Oh! Hello, I'm Dick. I'm Garfield's friend."

"Oh."

Garfield mentioned the name once or twice. Something about being into weird things. At the time, she thought he was joking. Apparently, she was also mentioned.

"Do you want to find seats with me? I'll text him where we are."

If it were anyone else, she'd say no. But she feels nothing but confidence with this mysterious friend of Garfield.

"Sure."

They casually enter through the large gates, side-by-side. Dick makes no move at conversation which Raven finds she enjoys. Instead, he's still rereading whatever is on his paper. It's not until they sit that he finally sighs and puts it away in his pocket.

"Sorry about that."

"What were you reading so intensely?"

He gives a troubled smile. "A clue. I'm trying to figure out the identity of a serial school lunch thief."

Ah. Weird things. Admirable, she supposes.

"Did the thief write that?"

He shakes his head. "Not exactly. Someone who knows who it is but doesn't want to expose themselves slipped me this paper. They hope I can figure it out."

Raven figures that’s even weirder. What the heck goes on at Titan High School?

"Hm...well, do you want me to tell you who wrote the paper?"

He blinks, then laughs. "Don't tell me you can look in the past? That'd be really helpful."

"Something like that. I can feel lingering emotions and thoughts."

Dick shrugs and slips the paper back out.

"You can try. I’d appreciate it."

She takes it between loose fingers and closes her eyes. Images and feelings that aren’t hers easily swirl in her mind and she takes a deep breath. Ugh, uncomfortable.

"They're an anxious person in general. They take 11th-grade advanced math but hate it, I guess that's the class they wrote this in. Was a morning class, they're hungry cause they missed eating breakfast with their family. White mother; makes great quiche."

Her eyebrows furrow and she drops the paper with a hiss. Too much, too fast. Dick doesn't reach for it, instead putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey, don't overdo it. Thank you so much, that's a really helpful profile."

"Mm. I'm okay. You can move your hand."

"Ah, sorry." 

He does and picks up his paper to tuck away.

"You guys are friendly."

They both turn their heads to a booming voice that laughs. Raven shivers. What is this?

A second string feels like it has appeared. A taller boy dressed for football slips next to her, high-fiving Dick before turning a cheesy, wide-toothed smile to her.

She glances below at the field.

"Oh, haha - I got the coach's permission to come up and say hi,” he starts to explain. “Apparently the other team's players got into some bus trouble. I'm Vic, you?"

Oh, this is Vic. That’s two friends of Garfield’s she’s met by coincidence that are also weirdly nice to her.

"Raven."

"Oh -  _ the _ Raven? BB's friend?"

"It's our nickname for Garfield," Dick interjects.

“But you don’t have one?”

Vic absolutely guffaws at his own remark. Was it supposed to be a joke? She’s unsure.

“Don’t-” Dick starts.

“They call him Batboy,” Vic grins.

“And I’m telling you I hate that name,” Batboy groans.

“Right.”

“Oh!”

Raven shoots up with a start. It must be him! A green vulture circles over them before fluttering down to land on her shoulder.

“BB!” Vic laughs. “You’re getting better at this.”

Raven and Garfield exchange a brief look.

“Well,” Vic continues, “It was nice to meet you, Raven, I’m going to go back and loosen up now. Wish me luck! Or if you want to be fair, the other team.”

“Yeah,” she nods, knowing it was more than nice to meet him but unsure how to explain why. She knows she’ll be seeing a lot of him in the future, the same with Dick. But how? Why?

Her discomfort doesn’t distract her long before Garfield is flapping his wings at her. 

“Oh, sorry.”

Used to it now, it only takes a moment for her to help Garfield change back into a human. What a mistake. They both tumble back into the seats and Dick doesn’t bother hiding that he finds them hilarious.  _ There’s _ the immature high schooler she was looking for.

“Sorry, Rae,” Garfield stammers as he hops off of her as soon less-than-gracefully. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No...but you are heavier than you look.”

“Heh, yeah. I see you two have met already?”

Dick waves to ‘BB’ nonchalantly, too distracted by some orange-skinned person flying too high in the air to make out.

“We have,” Raven confirms.

“You don’t look particularly happy about that?”

“This is just what my face looks like,” she snaps. Oops. Talking to new people was already a lot, but now with this strange connection to them, she feels...weird. Why doesn’t she feel it with Garfield? 

“Not really. Your face is nice to look at so-”

“Uh-what?”

“N-no! I didn’t mean it that way!”

“You didn’t?”

His mouth gapes open then closes. “I’m j-just trying to say I can tell when you’re actually upset.”

“Can you?” she scoffs. Raven stares directly at him, daring him to try and pick her apart. Her own mother has trouble with her emotions, there’s no way-

“Are you scared of something?”

Oh.

She sighs and turns away. “It’s nothing I can explain.”

“That’s okay. I’m always here to listen anyway.”

“...Thanks.”

There’s no ‘red string of fate’ attaching to them, but something tugs at her anyway. Maybe that’s enough? She smiles briefly. And the moment stays brief.

The orange person screams out, a girl’s voice, drawing the attention of everyone nearby. Something black strikes her from multiple directions - and she’s falling.

No!

Raven reaches out her hand, but her magic is slow and far, she won’t make it.

Garfield whirls to face Dick, but he’s already gone. 

Dick didn’t seem like the athletic type - but there he is, catapulting with some sort of staff over the rows of benches, through the air and catching the girl. In another second, a rope jettisons from his person to wrap around the giant football goal post. Her eyes are glued to his form befitting a gymnast. Will he be alright? Is she? Dick safely swings down and around and around and around...until he’s back on his feet.

Cheers ring out across the crowd, but Raven hears none of it, rushing down the steps toward them with Garfield.

Dick pants, sinking to the ground with the girl he clearly can’t support anymore. She feels him before she sees him - Vic is fast, faster than most people, running until he’s at their side. Is that his power?

Raven shakes her head - that isn’t the focus. She worriedly peers over at the girl, groaning and bruised in Dick’s arms. She wears strange clothing, just as strange as her skin color. Well, after meeting Garfield, maybe not.

Raven reaches her hand out to concentrate her powers and take away some of the pain for herself. It feels like fire, bolts of concentrated heat that sting in her skin. Whatever hit her was a targeted attack. Quickly, the girl awakens with a gasp, jumping up out of Dick’s arms and hovering.

She looks around at the four of them, who are a little too shocked to say anything. Her eyes fall on Raven and she shivers. They’re bright green and curious - lovely eyes and a kind spirit. So why does she feel so hostile, despite that?

No, it’s more than that.

Another string.

Something is happening to her - something is changing and changing too quickly for her to wrap her head around. Why is she meeting and connected to all these people?

“Are you alright?” Dick finally asks to break the silence. “What - or who - was attacking you?”

The girl turns to study his face for a moment before leaning in -

And kissing him.

“Uh!”

“Okay?”

“Woaw!”

Alright, maybe Dick isn’t always quick to act as she thought. He’s frozen in place until the girl finally pulls away with a smile. 

“I am Koriand’r. Thank you for your help. What is your name, hero?”

Dick doesn’t remember his name at the moment - that, anyone can figure out even without empathic powers.

After another glance, she stops hovering to stand like everyone else - and she’s almost as tall as Vic. Dick and Vic instantly launch into a series of questions - Dick stammering and serious while Vic is laughing.

But Raven steps away. Like this, she’s just a bundle of nerves and confusion. They’re all connected - thrown together today for some unexplained reason. Like a prophecy. And Raven hates prophecies.

Garfield’s hand gently shakes her out of it. She looks to her side - where it always seems like he is - to see his worried face. Upon meeting his eyes, he quickly changes to a grin. He’s trying to make her smile. Like always.

“You know, for someone so aloof, you really like helping people,” he chuckles.

“That’s not true. It’d just be a pain otherwise,” she mutters.

“Well, I personally like to think you’re both. You’re a good person.”

A good...person? She’s never heard that before - or thought it possible of herself.

Garfield holds out his hand. “Let’s go sit back down. I got a feeling the police will be here soon, game will probably be canceled after this.”

“Oh...okay.”

Raven hesitates but takes his offer. His hand is warm and she feels the tension leaving her shoulders.

There’s no red string of fate between them but…

With an uncomfortable realization, she realizes there’s something else, something stronger that she’s been ignoring. Raven feels her face heating up but tries to calm her thoughts. No. No way. It can’t be. That’s too much change for her to accept.

It’s not until she feels his thumb soothingly caress her that she realizes she’s been shaking.

“Sorry,” she says.

“It’s okay...I actually want to give you a ride out of here, but I’m having trouble changing,” Garfield admits.

Oh…

She bites her lip.

It’s her. It’s always been her.

Garfield didn’t have problems with his forms until they started talking more. It’s not that he was losing control of his power, it was that she was losing control of hers. Like a leash, she was squeezing around him because she didn’t want what they had to...change. 

They leave behind the confused and restless audience and pass by all the bleachers until they’re back in the parking lot. The green field, somehow, feels much further away than it really is.

Raven steels herself and faces Garfield. She can’t control him anymore. She has to fix this.

“Try again?”

“Oh? Yeah, sure.”

He lets go of her hand and almost immediately, Garfield is a horse. He neighs excitedly and kicks out before lowering himself to the ground for her to hop on. With a bittersweet smile, she does.

At an easy gait, they begin their walk.

She focuses on her breathing and clearing her mind. Fade away, fade away…

Then, she can see it. In her mind’s eye, she can feel the string around Garfield’s neck - she concentrates until it snaps away. He’s free now. Raven doesn’t know how to explain her influence on his power - or if she’ll tell him regardless. Her hands absentmindedly trace against his fur before she feels it.

A red string.

But that doesn’t surprise her. In fact, she smiles and finds herself laughing quietly.

Garfield turns his head to look back at her curiously and she pets his mane. Leaning closer to his flicking ear, she whispers her thoughts.

“Oh...I was just thinking that...maybe some destinies aren’t so bad.”

He whines and turns back to the road, the soft clop of his gait soothing enough.

If Garfield has the same destiny as her - if those other people have the same destiny as Garfield - then she’s in good hands. And suddenly, the future doesn’t look so scary.


End file.
